The Newmans
The Newmans are the rival band of Grojband. They are exact ally like them only their genders are the opposite. Their main goal is to become bigger than Grojband which they are not right now. They are an evil band and they are always trying cruel things to become bigger than Grojband but they always fail at their schemes. They serve as a major antagonist in the show. They first appeared in the episode "Creep Away Camp" where they went up against Grojband in a battle of the bands of who could write a scarier song. Grojband had a better song that had the Newmans getting chased by a swamp monster for a the rest of the episode. They appeared again in the episode "Space Jaimmin'" where they were going to compete against Grojband in another battle of the bands. Their bodies got possessed by the Orbomellions who wanted to take the place of Grojband and beat them in a Battle of the Bands. The Orbomellions did terrible at singing and cost the Newmans a Battle of the Bands that they would've won. They again returned in the episode "Wish Upon a Jug" where Trina wished that they were the biggest band ever and they literally became the biggest band ever crushing everything. When Trina was writing in her diary, lightning was around them. Corey had a plan that knocked them back down to their normal size again leaving them crushed under a giant hat. The Newmans appeared agin in the episode, Six strings of evil where they were playing music in the park and Corey and his evil guitar came up and sent them flying into the air. When Kon, Kin, and Laney came by them they were seen lying on the ground and angry at them. Members Carrie Beff - Carrie is the leader of the band. She is the female version of Corey. She looks exact ally like him only she has longer hair and a more female-like figure of a body. There is a now on the skull on her hat. Her voice is more female-like and high-pitched than Corey's. She is also the sister of Mina. Mina loves their band. Kim - Kim is the keyboardist of the band. She is the female version on Kin. She has longer hair and a scarf around her neck. Her voice is more female-like than Kin's. Konnie - Konnie is the drum player if the band. She is the female version of Kon. She looks exact ally like him only with long blonde hair and a skirt instead of pants. Her voice is not really all that female like because she's fat but It still sort of is. Lenny - Lenny is the bass player of the band. He is the male version of Laney. He looks just like her only he has shorter hair. His voice is more male-like than Laney's. Relationships Corey - Although Corey Riffin is exactally like Carrie Beff and leads a band just like hers, The Newmans hate Corey and his band and they are always trying to destroy it and become bigger than Grojband. Kin - Although he is just like Kim, they hate him and his band and are always trying to destroy him along with his garage band and always attempt, but fail to become bigger than Grojband. Kon - Although he is just like Konnie, they hate him and his band and are always trying to destroy him along with his garage band and always attempt, but fail to become bigger than Grojband. Laney - Although she is just like Lenny, they hate her and her band and are always trying to destroy her along with her garage band and always attempt, but fail to become bigger than Grojband. Trina - Trina loves the Newmans because they hate Grojband too but their too cool for her so they hate her in return. Trina was unaware of this at the beginning of the series, but later on in. She found out, and even though they felt this way about her, she still loves them to bits and she sometimes tries to make them love her back. The Newmans betray Trina all of the time, but just like Mina, she doesn't seem to care. Mina - Mina is the sister of Carrie so they like her even though she is friends with the hated Trina. Mina Beff is way less cool than Trina Riffin is, but somehow The Newmans are as cool as Mina but cooler that Trina. Episode Appearances *Creepaway Camp *Space Jammin' *Wish Upon a Jug *Six Strings of Evil (Cameo) Trivia *In older designs, Lenny was intended to have a mustache, and Kim was meant to have square glasses and a different hairstyle. *Lenny's name was originally going to be Larry, but they changed it so that it would sound more like Laney. *It may be possible that this was inspired by the Fionna and Cake characters from Adventure Time. *It also may be possible that this was inspired by The Rowdyruff Boys from The Powerpuff Girls. Gallery 016.JPG 014.JPG Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Bands Category:Antagonists Category:Bad Category:Villains